


Bloodletting

by littlewolf15



Category: The Royals (TV 2015), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewolf15/pseuds/littlewolf15
Summary: The Original Immortal Family is the root of all supernatural.Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, all created by a blood-line from the very beginning of time.Without them, generations of creatures would have never existed.A rebellion is brewing inside the palace walls of the royal family. Queen Helena calls upon the immortals for help with a proposal she believes can save them all. The humans underestimate the rage of those who have been slighted all these years, left for dead in the underground. One immortal is keen on keeping the balance, while a few are willing to fight to the death for the ones they love.A Vampire Diaries/The Royals TV crossover with a lot of extra stuff inbetween.





	1. Preface

500 A.D. 

__

__

The flames in the fire pit stretched toward the night sky in long tendrils. Small embers burned around the edge failing to ignite the grass. Behind the fire stood a house made by hand. Stuck together by mud and ropes, stained with the many rains that had passed, covered by layers of hay and woven leaves. Inside the house beds made from animal hides were occupied by two small bodies. They were the fairest of the village with sparking blue eyes and porcelain skin. Their young ages only enhanced their innocence, the man sitting between the two beds gazing at them lovingly.

“Father,” the smaller of the two called out, “tell us a story.”

“Yes father, please!” His laugh filled the space as he nodded. He brought his hands together causing a blue smoke to sprout. Both girls focused on their father opening his hands. The smoke moved in swirls taking shapes and spreading all around them. 

“Once upon a time there was a family of firsts. From this family, a world of supernatural creatures was born. Vampires, werewolves, witches, banshees, demons, anything they desired they could create. But with this creation also came destruction. Not all of their experiments were pure of heart. This family, the Originals, were forced to take action upon those that turned away from the balance, those that disrupted the foundation of peace. 

Many were banished to walk among the humans in secrecy. To hide their true selves for survival. While this worked for many centuries, the impure grew impatient. Those that had the capability of turning the humans did. Their numbers continued to grow and soon a war waged over the untouched lands.

The Originals were dormant for some time. In order to maintain their immortal status, they had to sleep. To heal their souls and regain the magic that had faded. It was during this sleep the war waged among the humans and supernatural. While some of the supernatural beings agreed with the laws the Originals had set forth, it was clear that others were poisoned with the obsession of their power. 

One family of vampires, the Salvatore’s, took it upon themselves to create a chapter of those that swore by the Original family. To protect, defend, and honor whatever they wished in order to regain the balance that had been lost. Sebastian Salvatore sought out the Originals on his own. War consumed humanity and by the time he reached the sleeping monarch’s, it was almost too late. Many of those that had sworn their lives were dead or dying.”

“This story isn’t very happy,” the smaller girl commented.

“On the contrary, my dearest Rowena,” her father tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, “this is where the story embeds itself into legendary tales.” Waving his hands, the blue smoke danced around the two girls making them both giggle.

“Sebastian woke the Original family and showed them the terror that erupted around the world. He explained the reign he had created to honor their family. The Original’s agreed that the Salvatore family would forever be granted immunity among them. That for as long as their bloodline continued, their name would be welcome among the immortal kingdom. Any crime against them would be a crime against the Originals.”

“So, that means Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan are always going to be safe?” Their father turned to the oldest of his daughters with a smile. She had her mother’s eyes.

“As long as I breathe.” He turned to Rowena. “And as long as you breathe.”

“Tell us the ending.” 

“It took another century for the balance to be restored. Those that had betrayed the Originals were stripped of their abilities. Some families were eradicated. It was only after their existence had been forgotten enough to turn into bedtime stories that the Original family decided it was time to continue their blood-line as well. To have children to love, teach, and take their place. With this decision also came another. We can create all things supernatural but we may also destroy it at a great price. Blood must have blood. Should a vampire turn another vampire, the only way to reverse it would be to kill their maker. Same goes for the wolves, the witches, demons, everything. Controlling this controlled the hunger for power and has kept the peace for the centuries to follow.

The Original family thrives now watching their children grow. Their magic flows through the veins of every creature that walks the Earth, along with the plants and animals that inhabit it. It is because of this balance that we are able to live freely. Good and evil must both exist equally.” He kissed them both on the forehead. “One day you two will roam the world. Hopefully we will have done our part to keep it safe for your children to also flourish. Until then, it’s time to sleep.”

“Do we have to?” Rowena asked mid-yawn. He patted her on the arm and nodded, her dark eyes closing moments later. “Goodnight father.”

“Goodnight dear one.” He pulled the blanket further up on his oldest daughter. “Sweet dreams, Mirana.”


	2. One

Rain poured the dark clouds in the sky. Thunder clapped overhead shaking the glass windows. A man sat tied to a chair, his wrists and feet bound by thick rope, and his mouth gagged with a bloody sock. His body shook as the strangers moved around him in the darkness. Lightning flashed outside casting eerie shadows along the floor. The television broadcast whatever news story was worthy of making headlines, mere background noise for the assault taking place.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, politely.” The boy moved in front of the man and placed his hands on either arm. “And if we don’t get the answer we want, I’m going to let my friend over there get it out of you. I can promise you that it will hurt more than these ropes do.” Reaching for the gag he removed it, the hostage coughing. Sweat rolled down his forehead and his brown eyes were bloodshot.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I swear!” The boy in front of him shook his head. “Please, I haven’t even had the first full moon.”

“I’m afraid that’s not the correct response we were looking for.” The boy dug his fingers into the man’s head of hair and pulled, the cry of pain almost satisfying him as he glared into his eyes. Focusing his thoughts, he continued, “now tell us where to find the underground hideout.”

“I’ve never been there,” the man answered quietly. Letting out a frustrated growl the boy tipped the man backward. The chair collided with the floor loudly. He was telling the truth.

“Maybe you’re not asking the right questions,” the other person in the room stated calmly. The hostage was having difficulty breathing, his heart pounding against his chest rapidly. The new figure stood above him for a moment before crouching by his head. Her hair fell around her face to hide most of her features, a tactic she had picked up to avoid being identified. She ran a delicate finger along the side of his mouth where a small amount of blood had begun to dry. Grabbing onto his shoulder she yanked him from the floor and upright, the chair creaking under the impact.

“I have never been to the hideout.”

“No, no, I believe you,” she reassured. “I want you to be completely honest with me. Have you heard about the hideout?”

His eyes glazed over. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, are there any specific details about the hideout you can tell us?”

“There’s a tunnel that connects two places of importance.”

“Do you know which places?” She started to circle the man.

“No.” He took a shaky breath. “But I know the Alpha is in one of them.”

“That’s good. Is there anything else you need to tell us? Weapons related, plans, rumors about the pack?” She was in front of him again. Her companion leaned against the wall with a grin.

“A big move is in play that will change everything.”

“That’s not ominous or anything,” the boy muttered. 

“Thank you, Michael. You’ve been a great help to us today.”

“Are you letting me go?” He sounded hopeful.

“Yes, yes, of course.” With one swift movement, both of his wrists were untied. “My apologizes for keeping you.” He started to work on the ropes around his feet. “There is, one, more thing you could do for us.” He glanced up at her in time to see her eyes turn almost black. “Don’t scream.” The sound stuck in his throat as her fangs sank into his skin. Blood pooled in her mouth, a rippling euphoria washing over her. Every inch of her body shuddered the longer she held on. 

“Rowena.” His voice sounded far away. Taking deep breathes through her nose she sucked on the wound harder. “Rowena, stop.” It wasn’t until he placed a hand on her shoulder that she threw her head back. Blood from the now dead man rolled down her chin. He heard her take another deep breath and release the man, his body limp in the chair. 

“I don’t know how you do it,” she quipped while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Just like you did.”

“It tastes so good,” she whined moving back toward the human. “Just a little more.”

“No.” He equaled her glare. “You’ve had enough for today. I’ll take care of the body, go through his stuff and see if there is anything else you can find.”

“Yes sir,” she mocked with a salute. Ignoring her, he easily picked up the man with the chair still attached and headed for the door. “You’re carrying him out just like that?”

“I told you, I will take care of him. Stop stalling and start searching.”

“Stefan Salvatore, snarky side-kick reporting for duty.”

“Rowena Silvyn, obnoxious partner still not searching for information.” She made a face at him as he closed the door to the hallway. The small apartment suddenly felt very empty and cold. The walls were bare, the occasional spot of wallpaper peeling, with only a couch and table to accommodate the living room. Flitting around the apartment she came up empty-handed, Stefan returning just as she finished tearing apart one of the closets. “Anything?”

“Nothing linking him to the pack. They must not trust the new initiates like they have in the past.” Tossing the clothes into a pile she looked at her friend.

“Or they figured out someone is hunting them.” Stefan rested his hands on the back of the dirty couch and read the words scrolling across the television. “If we don’t piece something together soon, we’re going to have a bigger problem on our hands.” Rowena turned so she could see the screen and frowned.

**BREAKING NEWS: KING SIMON PRONOUNCED DEAD. ROYAL FAMILY IN MOURNING OVER LOSS OF SON AND FATHER IN SHORT TIME.**

“You think it’s related to the rebellion?”

“We’d be stupid to think otherwise.” Stefan pulled out the phone vibrating in his pocket. His fingers flew across the device before stuffing it pack into his jeans.

“What was that?”

“Damon.” Stefan rubbed a hand along his face. “The Queen has requested for a meeting between your family and theirs.”

“You mean mother and Mirana.” 

“Mirana wants you to be there with her.”

“Why are we still standing here?” Rowena stepped around Stefan but he caught her arm.

“Your mother does not want you to intervene.”

“All the more reason to.” Rowena continued toward the door. “Time to pay a visit to mommy dearest.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mirana gazed out the window of the vehicle quietly. Her mother sat to her left scrolling through whatever email had just popped up on the screen. Usually the young girl would admire the countryside, rolling hills and grassy fields. But something in the pit of her stomach told her this was not going to be a pleasant meeting for the both of them. 

The moment her mother had summoned her into the office, she could sense the new tension in the air. When told to pack some of her things for their visit to the palace she had insisted on an explanation. All she received was a stern glare and the wave of a hand. 

The fields melted away into the shapes of buildings. In the heart of the city there would be a palace that could hold the entire country inside of it. How many actually resided there? Maybe a hundred, mostly the help, with four humans holding the royal name. She didn’t need to do the research to know that the monarchy was falling to pieces. The television blasted it daily for every eye in the kingdom to see. 

No words were exchanged climbing out the of car in front of the palace. Two men stood at the wooden doors dressed in light grey suits. They bowed to the two women as they passed, the doors opening slowly from their weight. Mirana felt a cold chill roll down her spine the second her shoe hit the tiled floor. Her senses were already starting to run wild.

“Odessa, Mirana, the Queen awaits your arrival.” They were greeted by an older man in a dark blue suit. His tie was silver to match the color of his hair and his eyes were surrounded by deep wrinkles. He bowed to them which they in turn nodded their heads, following the man through the corridor to another set of doors decorated in intricate patterns. He pushed them open to reveal a large sitting room, the Queen standing from a couch adorned in greys and golds. Her dress was form fitting, a light pink, and her hair fell past her shoulders in waves. The smile pulling her lips reminded Mirana of the one she often got from her mother.

“Thank you both for coming,” the Queen began. “I know it was not a short trip.”

“It’s not every day you receive an invitation from the Queen of England,” Odessa commented with a grin. They exchanged kisses to the cheek. “My daughter, Mirana.”

“Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Mirana took her outstretched hand and proceeded to sit next to her mother on the opposite couch. The Queen smoothed out her skirt before lowering herself back into her seat. 

“We are sorry to hear about the King,” Odessa stated openly. “Simon was a great leader.”

“Thank you,” she lowered her gaze to the floor, “it has been a strange couple of months.” Mirana could feel the mixture of emotions projecting off the woman. “Nevertheless, we must surge forward. Which brings me to the reason I have asked you here. I know that stature that your family holds among those of us of a different kind. We have reason to believe that these, deaths, might be correlated. It is no secret that our monarchy is not favored and that Simon was set to abolish us before his untimely attack. With more rumors circulating around the palace and outside these walls I felt that it was time we took a stand against those that might pose a threat.”

“What are you suggesting exactly?” Odessa leaned forward slightly, her dark tendrils moving with her shoulders. 

“A betrothal.” Mirana’s heart dropped. “Should our royal family and your family come together, our names would forever be cemented in history. It would keep the power hungry at bay and those of us that have earned our place precisely where we belong. An engagement of this magnitude would force all of our enemies to back down. No one would dare attempt another attack on my family, let alone an immortal.”

“Or it would cause a raging war among the supernatural who have been slighted their entire existence.” Odessa raised a perfectly shaped brow at the Queen. “What’s to stop the wolves from killing you off? The vampires? Demons?”

“You, your daughter, your very presence in this palace. No one would be stupid enough to come after you.”

“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention to our world,” Mirana muttered. Odessa ignored the comment.

“To clarify, you are proposing that we engage our children to be married. By doing so, stapling your name to the immortal realm and establishing a higher power among the humans.”

“Yes,” she answered with a wide smile. “It’s the perfect play because no one would expect an immortal to marry a human.”

Odessa took Mirana’s hand into her own. She looked at her mother with confusion. “I believe that is the best scenario for all of us, it would be our honor.” Her grip on Mirana’s hand intensified as a warning to keep quiet. “May we stay here while we gather some things back at our home?”

“Of course. Take all the time necessary. Lucius can show you to the guest wing where you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish.” At the mention of his name, the older man reappeared at the threshold of the room. His hands were tucked behind his back and his face held no expression. Ripping her hand from her mother’s grasp, Mirana took a deep breath to calm her anger. Together they both stood to walk out of the room when a man in a black suit stormed into the room. The Queen’s surprise was quickly masked by anger. “What is it, Mr. Price?”

“Your majesties,” he lowered his gaze politely. “We have a disturbance at the front gate, ma’am.”

“Why haven’t your men handled it?”

“I’m afraid the intruders are requesting our guests of honor, your highness.” Removing a tablet from his coat pocket he handed the device to the Queen, her fingers making quick work of the video.

_”Mirana! If these bafoons do not let us through, Stefan is going to kill them all!”_

“You didn’t,” Odessa growled to her now smiling daughter.

“You know these two?” Odessa took the tablet from the Queen and rolled her eyes.

“My sister and her guard. Do please let them inside.”

“You have two daughters?”

“No,” Odessa countered. “She is no daughter of mine.”

“Father would gravely disagree,” Mirana replied. “I asked for her to come. She will be no problem to you, your majesty. She’s simply here to keep me company.”

“As you wish,” the Queen answered with a nod. Mirana clapped her hands together and rushed out of the room. Odessa rubbed her temples to subside the headache threatening to evolve. “Lucius, please direct our guests to the wing. You will all be offered our security, if you would like.”

“If what I fear is true, with all due respect, it is not us who will need the protection.”


End file.
